


To Dye For

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, hair dye :), nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: do you think you could write some Klaus x reader fluff or a blurb about dating him and he helps you dye your hair like a bright color for the first time? if not its okay, have a great day!
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	To Dye For

**Author's Note:**

> this is OLD...season one type old

Klaus and Y/n were the kind of couple that made everyone else completely jealous and they were always together doing stupid things to prove it. They were sitting in the bathroom getting ready to dye Y/n’s hair as we speak. “What color do you want, red or blue?” Earlier in the week, they bet on how long it would take for Luther to mention that he lived in the moon in a normal conversation and Klaus was the winner. As a reward, he would get to dye Y/n’s hair whatever color he wanted. “I’m gonna go with red.”

He tossed the box of blue dye on the ground and ripped the red box open. A packet of instructions fell into his lap along with the actual dye and applicator. Taking one look at the list, he scoffed and pushed it aside. “You’re seriously not going to read the instructions?” Y/n’s eyes showed worry beyond belief.

“You act like you don’t trust me,” he pouted, wrapping a towel around them and grabbing their hair.

“I don’t. It’s gonna look like a murder scene once you’re done,” Klaus playfully shushed them and started applying the dye to their hair. It was clear that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but he had the confidence in himself that it would turn out right.

Almost an hour later, he washed the dye out of Y/n’s hair, the locks of (h/c) now looking like they were soaked in blood for hours. Klaus covered their eyes and walked them in front of a mirror, then dramatically revealing his masterpiece. Their hands slowly lifted up to touch their hair, a horrified look on their face. “Klaus. What the hell did you do to me?”

He chuckled, spinning them around and kissing them. “You’re stunning to me, doll.” Y/n frowned, looking into the mirror once again.

“Can I do yours now?”


End file.
